


The Day We Met

by greenwoodisgreat



Series: To Love Mr. Pace [3]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwoodisgreat/pseuds/greenwoodisgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desiree Collins sees Lee Pace for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day We Met

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I know I said I’d only write two parts to this series BUT…I love writing for these two characters so much! I can’t seem to let them go so this little chapter is a one-shot of their first meeting. I’d recommend you read Passion With Mr. Pace first but you don’t have to if you don’t want to :) It’s inspired by ‘A Thousand Years’ by Christina Perri so the idea of this is kind of like attraction/love at first sight so please enjoy :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Again, I own nothing that isn’t really mine and this is a complete work of fiction.

Desiree sat in the corner of the hair and make-up trailer, one leg crossed over the other. She stared at the blank screen of her phone as anxiety pooled in her stomach. The amazing Peter Jackson and the head hair and make-up artist, Peter Swords King, had just informed her that she would Lee Pace’s head hair and make-up artist for the time he was in New Zealand filming. Desiree thought they were joking but they were serious. She was so nervous to meet him because she was a fan of his work and seen some of the projects he had worked on. She admired him. _And now I’m going to see him **every** day?! _Desiree sighed and leaned back in the leather seat. Wigs sitting on the blocks surrounded her as well as cabinets filled with ears for Hobbits, Dwarves and Elves, all of them different for each actor. _My sister is going to go nuts when I tell her._ Desiree thought, flipping her phone in her hands. She was just thinking about what she was going to say to Lee when the door of the trailer opened and her fellow hair and make-up artist, Emma, came in.

“Hey, Des.”

“Hey.” Desiree responded, plastering a nervous smile on her face.

“Peter wants you on the set now.”

“Which Peter?” Desiree chuckled.

“Jackson.” Emma smiled as she reached into the cabinet next to the mirrors, returning some hair clips and Dwarven make-up she had held in her hands. Desiree slowly stood up and tucked her phone in the front pocket of her jeans. She took a deep breath and left the trailer, heading towards the set.

Peter Jackson had told her he was on the throne set for the Elvenking and as well as discussing the scene that was to be shot, Desiree needed to be told what to do in terms of applying Lee’s wig, make-up and ears. She had a vague idea of how to do it but she had never done it herself yet. Now she was nervous to. Desiree’s hands trembled as she got closer and closer to the set. She reached the door and walked in.

The set was bright and curtains of green screen covered one end of it. The place was filled with people, many crew members and a large green tent which Desiree assumed was where Peter was when he called “action” and ran takes/shots. Desiree’s eyes fell upon the majestic throne of the Elvenking at the end of the set. It was absolutely beautiful. Large elk antlers spanning about 12 feet on either side curled inwards. The seat itself looked pretty comfortable, the arms of it easy for Lee to rest on. It was vacant, Desiree noticed that. Even without anyone sitting on the throne, it was still a magnificent piece of art. _How do people do things like that?_ These people working on _The Hobbit_ were probably the most talented people she had ever had the privilege of knowing. A set of curved stairs attached the throne led down to the circular dias where about eight people were standing. Desiree recognised Peter Jackson straightway. _Can’t miss him with that scruffy hair._ She smiled to herself. She saw Peter’s PA, the DP Andrew Lesnie and two other men she did not know.

She saw the wonderful Evangeline Lilly leaning against the side of the engraved dias, a coffee in her hand. Her long red wig had been pulled back in a cap down her back to keep it out of the way and Ugg boots were on her feet. Desiree then spotted the charming Orlando Bloom dressed as Legolas except his wig was pulled back in a cap just like Evangeline’s and he wore a black parker jacket, his hands tucked into the pockets. And then, she saw him. Seeing him in the flesh was like nothing else she had ever seen before. He towered over everyone else around him (apart from Peter’s PA) so it was easy to spot him. His long pale blonde hair was also pulled back in a wig cap and he was wearing a stunning high-necked black tunic with matching leggings and boots, half a Thranduil costume, with a dark dressing gown that looked quite warm. It accentuated his tall figure and his hands were also tucked into the pockets of it. Desiree remained still. She didn’t move. She could only stare at him. But then something happened that made Desiree freeze, her heart stopping.

He looked straight at her.

 

***

 

Lee looked at the beautiful brunette down on the bottom of the set, by the door. He was totally captivated by her. Even from this distance, she was stunning. She was tall, he could tell from the way those jeans hugged her long legs. Flat ankle boots sat on her feet and she wore a simple black blouse and a dark purple blazer. She looked smart and vulnerable at the same time. All of her hair had been pulled back in a loose bun and Lee could see that some strands had come loose around her face and neck. All the while, he thought one thing.

_Who is she?_

He had been staring at the tall woman for so long that he didn’t register anything that anyone else was saying until Orlando stepped up to him and snapped his fingers in front in his face.

“Dad, get with it!”

Lee heard a few chuckles and he blinked, shaking his head slightly. He turned back to the director and apologised.

“Sorry, Pete. Where were we?” Lee asked.

“Who were you looking at?” Orlando asked.

“No-one.” Lee answered abruptly.

“No-one, my ass. Hey, was it her?” Orlando pressed, pointing past Lee. He followed where Orlando was pointing and sure enough, he was looking at the tall woman once again who now had her arms folded and she was biting her lip. That didn’t help Lee at all. Then, he heard Peter speak.

“Oh, there she is!”

He walked past Lee, script still in his hand, and descended the steps down to the grey floor. Lee watched as the director approached the tall woman and he noticed a clear difference in height between them. It made Lee smile.

“Good evening, Desiree.” Peter Jackson welcomed her warmly.

“Hello, Peter. It’s great to see you again.” Desiree responded, shaking the director’s hand.

“We’re just discussing a scene right now. You want to come up and meet everyone?”

Desiree froze. She had been as still as a statue under Lee’s stare. And that was far away from him. _How will I cope when he’s standing right in front of me? I don’t want to faint or embarrass myself. Because that’ll get me off to a great start._ She said in her head. But, she had to go and meet everyone. She had to. So she nodded eagerly and she followed Peter Jackson up to the dias.

The closer the woman got, the more Lee felt attracted to her. Everything about her seeped beauty. He watched as she was introduced to everyone, shaking everyone’s hands and even getting a hug from both Orlando and Evangeline. Then, the woman was standing before him. He still looked down at her a bit but not as much as he had to do with other members of the crew and cast. Lee discovered that her eyes were a warm chocolate brown, sparkling with delight and nervousness at the same time.

“Desiree, this is Lee Pace, our Elvenking. Lee, this is Desiree, your head hair and make-up artist for the duration of filming.”

That was what Peter said. _Head hair and make-up artist? You mean I get to see her every day?_ Lee was ecstatic, but he didn’t show it, afraid it would come off a little strange. So instead, he just smiled at her and shook her hand. Desiree felt something magical when their palms slid together. His hand was much larger than hers but that was something Desiree liked. He may be tall but he was a sweetheart. What Desiree didn’t know was that Lee had felt the same magical feeling when their hands touched for the first time.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Desiree.”

 _God, his voice! Can I die now?_ Desiree had never felt so nervous in the presence of anyone before. At least, not like this. His pointy ears peeked through the strands of his wig and his eyes were devoid of the contacts he would be wearing. Desiree searched those grey-blue irises and found herself falling into them. His eyebrows practically screamed at her. They were even more prominent because the pale colour of his wig, making them stand out. _His lips…_ Desiree wondered what it would be like to kiss them. _No, stop it, Desiree! You just met him! Why would he kiss you? You’re just a normal woman and he’s an astonishing actor. It will never happen._ She cursed herself.

“You too. Most people just call me Des.” She managed to say as her hand fell away from the actor’s. _She’s English._ He thought.

“I like Desiree. It’s a beautiful name. Like you.” Lee responded sweetly. Desiree felt her cheeks flush and a lump formed in her throat. Lee peered down at her tenderly, admiring the way she blushed. _She looks beautiful when she blushes._ He said in his mind. Since her skin was fair, it made her cheeks turn an even deeper pink. _Wait, does he like me? Is he flirting with me? Why would he flirt with me? Me, of all people?!_ Desiree had never been in a situation like this before. Everyone was watching the two of them and Desiree felt embarrassed. She wanted to run and hide, bury herself in the seat of her car maybe. She stepped off to the side as Peter resumed talking about the scene, which Desiree listened to intently. Every now and then, Lee would look at Desiree, just because he wanted to. He could see it when she sucked in a breath and he smirked. He liked her and she liked him. _This could be something._ He thought, hoping it would be true.

 

***

 

Desiree was transfixed by everything that was happening. The discussion was truly amazing to listen to, even though she wasn’t a part of it. The input and creativity into a single scene was amazing. Everything was important and everything had been perfect and planned out, including the camera angles, which was why Andrew Lesnie was there.

She checked her watch and saw it was almost 6pm. Lee came up and stood beside her, his hands tucked into the pockets of his dressing gown. Desiree didn’t notice him until he spoke.

“Hey again.”

She jumped and looked to her right to see Lee standing right next to her. He was so tall and even though Desiree was also tall, she felt inferior under his gaze. _The guy’s almost 2 metres tall, for God’s sake!_ She swallowed and blinked up at him.

“Oh, hi.”

Lee smiled at her again. He loved seeing her so nervous around him, it was adorable. _He is so handsome, it should be illegal._ Desiree thought. She looked over at Peter who was talking to Orlando and Evangeline, his hands gesturing ideas that he was thinking. But Lee’s eyes were still locked to Desiree. She was a beautiful woman, anyone could see that. Her figure was slim but she still had curves around her hips. _I wonder if she has a boyfriend. Hang on, I can’t ask that!_ Lee _did_ want to ask her that but it was too forward of a question. Desiree also thought the same thing. _Why wouldn’t he be in a relationship? I mean, look at him!_ She knew she had no hope in hell of even going on a date with him, even if he was single. _He’s way out of my league._ The silence between them wasn’t good so Lee broke it again.

“So you’re from England?”

Desiree looked up at him and nodded.

“Yes. London.”

“When did you get here?” He asked.

“Two days ago. You?”

“I’ve been here for almost three weeks. Screen tests for hair and make-up. And costumes. And sword fighting lessons. It’s been so much fun already.” Lee smiled. _It’ll be even better now you’re here, gorgeous._ Yes, he liked that name for Desiree. It was a statement of truth. He took his left hand out of his pocket and raised it to her face, his knuckles grazing the skin of her cheek. Desiree’s heart jumped at his touch. _He’s touching me! Lee is touching me!_ Her mind was screaming. Desiree pressed her lips together as she stared at him.

“You’re gorgeous, you know that.” Lee whispered. He noticed the small tug of the corners of her lips. _She’s smiling._ He said in his mind and he smiled back, letting his hand fall from her face. But her cheeks remained pink. A deep attraction was starting to grow between the two of them. Fortunately, everyone else was looking at Peter and the other actors, not at Lee and Desiree. They shared an intimate moment on a busy set, which not everyone could say.

“Thank you.” Desiree choked out in an attempt to be grateful for his compliment. She hugged her arms with her hands, holding her upper arms as she returned her gaze to Peter Jackson. He and Orlando were talking and Evangeline pitched in now and then, nodding in agreement. Lee, again, was looking at Desiree. When she was in the room, nothing and no-one else outshone her. His eyes were on her but he was also listening to the director and his two co-stars talk. Lee called it multi-tasking. He watched Desiree’s eyelashes flutter, heightened by the mascara and eyeliner she had on. _Of course she would wear make-up. She’s a hair and make-up artist._ He told himself. Lee raised his hand again and moved a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Shivers ran down Desiree’s spine from Lee’s gentle touch, his fingers softly brushing against her ear. He saw her bite her lip and he wondered what it would be like to kiss her lips. _Or maybe even bite her lip. I’d like to do that._ Lee smiled to himself as he made sure the strand of brown hair was firmly tucked behind her ear. He lowered his hand and placed it back in the pocket of his dressing gown. Desiree made the decision it was her turn to speak first this time. She breathed deeply and looked up into the grey-blue eyes of his.

“So, um, how does the wig feel?”

It was a stupid question but it was the only thing she could think of asking. Anyway, it would be part of her job to put it on him every day. _Might as well ask what it’s like to have it on._ Lee raised his eyebrows in surprise and he grabbed the wig cap from behind him, draping it down his left shoulder.

“It feels fine. It was odd at first, you know, but it’s OK now. I’ve gotten used to it. And it’s a beautiful wig. Never gets tangled.” He said.

“Just like it shouldn’t, since Elves always have perfect hair.” Desiree chuckled. Lee loved that sound. _I want to hear her laugh at something I say._ Her laugh made his heart skip a beat. He grinned and folded his arms, his hands barren of the rings today. From the free strands around her neck and the size of her messy bun made Lee assume that her hair was long, a beautiful dark brown colour. He wanted to run his hands though her hair, pull her close to him and kiss her flushed cheeks. Any other man would want to do that too. It was more than just a physical thing he felt for Desiree. She did something to him that no other woman had done before. The way she trembled from his touch and the way her eyes sparkled, her cheeks turning pink, made his stomach flip.

“Yes, we do.” Lee laughed softly.

“When you say “we”, do you mean like you, Orlando and Evangeline or you and me?” Desiree asked.

“Both.”

His answer stunned Desiree. Her hair was long for a reason. Hair and make-up had been her niche ever since she was a little girl. But she wasn’t obsessed about it. She never overdid her hair or make-up. Just enough always did the trick. Sometimes, her hair was hard to tame so that’s why she had it in a bun the majority of the time. As for her make-up, foundation always complimented her skin tone. There was nothing on her lips. Eye make-up was Desiree’s favourite. Mascara, eye liner, eye shadow, doing “smokey-eye”, you name it. She had spent almost ten full minutes on just doing her eye make-up that morning. It emphasised her chocolate brown eyes, which Lee already loved.

 

It was almost 8pm when Peter announced it was time for everyone to go home. Desiree, being a polite person, let everyone else leave through the door before her. She received more goodbye hugs from Evangeline and Orlando which made her smile. She knew she was going to gain great friends in both of them. Desiree said goodbye to Lee, probably more quickly than she liked, but she had to get up at 4:30am the next morning. She needed to sleep.

Desiree went to the hair and make-up trailer and grabbed her black shoulder bag, bidding farewell to Peter Swords King and her fellow hair and make-up artists. It was dark outside and small stars were twinkling in the night sky. She walked to her car located in the carpark away from the trailers for the cast. She opened her bag and reached her hand in for her car keys. But she couldn’t find them.

“Oh, shit.” Desiree gasped as she rummaged around in her bag. But she didn’t hear the jingle of her car keys. _No, no, no! Not now!_ After admitting defeat that they weren’t in her bag, Desiree decided to retrace her steps all the way back to the hair and make-up trailer. _I might have a chance in finding them._ She told herself, wanting to remain positive.

Desiree began to walk through the trailers, bright white lights illuminating the concrete ground. She waited for her eyes to catch a glimpse of silver but there was nothing. Desiree began to panic as she powerwalked between the large trailers. She came around the corner and sucked in a breath at the sight before her.

Lee was standing in between his trailer and Richard’s, still wearing his dark dressing gown. He had changed out of his costume, now wearing a red and black plaid shirt with black tracksuit pants and boots. He still had his wig and ears on, the wig cap keeping it out of his face but a few strands had come loose, lying across his broad shoulders. And in his hand were her car keys.

Lee inspected them, wondering who they belonged to. He looked to his left but saw no-one. It was when he looked to his right that he saw someone. It was Desiree and half of her face was bathed in darkness while the other side was glowing from the bright white light of the lamp.

“Are these yours?” He asked as she walked up to him.

“Yes, they are. Thank you so much for finding them.” Desiree breathed a sigh of relief as Lee handed them to her. Their fingers brushed momentarily and Desiree felt that magical feeling again. Lee felt it too and Desiree clutched her car keys to her chest.

“They were just lying on the ground here.” Lee said.

“I nearly had a heart attack when I couldn’t find them. You’re a lifesaver, Lee.”

“I am pretty sure I could save your life if you had a heart attack, gorgeous.” Lee smiled. And that was the first time he had called her that name. Desiree blushed again. She imagined his mouth pressed against hers, giving her air. But she would rather be kissing him back, her arms winding around his neck. It would never happen but Desiree could still dream. Then, she remembered she had to get back to the hotel and sleep.

“Well, I’ve got to go now. Thank you again, Lee, for finding my car keys.” Desiree showed appreciation, nodding at him and giving him a smile that made his heart skip a beat.

“My pleasure, gorgeous. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yep. Nice and early.” Desiree smiled. Then, without even hesitating, Lee stepped forward and placed his hand on her arm. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her cheek. He felt her skin warm up and he knew she was blushing. _He’s kissing my cheek! Is this real?_ Desiree’s eyes were wide with shock. His lips were so incredibly soft. She imagined they would feel lovely moving against her own. Lee broke his mouth away from her skin and whispered something softly in her ear.

“Good night, Desiree.”

Goosebumps covered her skin, his warm breath ghosting over her bare neck. Lee pulled back and flashed her a smile.

“Good night, Lee.” She responded and Lee let his hand drop from her arm. She turned to the left and walked back the way she came. Lee watched her disappear behind the trailers, remembering the look of surprise on her face when he had kissed her cheek. The thing he didn’t see was Desiree smiling widely, biting her lip. She couldn’t believe Lee had kissed her cheek. It was beautiful. It was wonderful.

It looked like this was just the beginning of their journey into life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback makes my day so leave it if you can :)


End file.
